Talk:Finding the Bloodstone
Light of Deldrimor There appear to be no Light of Deldrimor rewards for this dungeon. I didnt' stray far from the way I was supposed to go, but saw no pings even when I did --Falseprophet 21:06, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :LoD only works in dungeons, this is a mission. --Macros 21:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Gadd his compass directions should be included in the tutorials. so many n00bs, so little time to teach them how to read 4 letters in a circle. 0 Damage? After performing several attacks with my Dervish on monsters in this mission I start doing 0 damage repeatedly, and I cannot figure out why. I'm using the NF preorder Scythe (Icy Soulbreaker of Enchanting). I'm not using any enchantments that change my damage type. It's kind of random. :Gadd uses Iron Mist, which makes the hexed target invulnerable to all damage except lightning. Which makes him a huge annoyance, since pretty much all damage gets negated just so Gadd can hit it with his lightning damage spells. Luckily, he can only use it once every 30 seconds, and I had degeneration on my team, but he forces the team to take longer to kill things. It's no wonder everybody dislikes him. --Kale Ironfist 22:45, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wow. I never even paused to consider that an NPC would have that skill. Thanks. ::: I find him using this skill WAY too much. Really got irritating, as nothing in my party dealed lightning dmg except for Gadd's useless self. Found myself checking my whole inventory for any weapon dealing lighting damage lol. Isk8 19:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ya, Gadd's a royal pain in G.O.L.E.M. mission, too, for the same reason. Notes -> we didn't need 3 monks, we only had 2 hero monks and we were never close to dying (normal mode). I think this note should be removed. :Yup, agreed. In fact, almost every dungeon quest is harder than this primary quest imo. Btw, there's no hard mode in EotN(yet) :-P — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 10:21, 24 September 2007 (CDT) not added to Journal I had the Handbook on me completed the quest and found it had not been added for page 12 very odd anyone else had this happen :Page 12 updated for me after comleting the quest. Isk8 19:11, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I just had this happen to me as well. I was also in Hardmode at the time 00:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Skelk Corrupters If you bring an MM into this dungeon, be sure to watch out for Skelk Corrupters as they have Verata's Aura. If they are around, pin MM back until you take out corrupter. If you have no minions, take the corrupters out first (making sure no minions are raised until all corrupters are dispatched). Hard Mode This mission is not very difficult at all in hard mode, and easily done with heroes and henchies if you bring some armor wards. However, getting to mission is tricky because of the nasty dinosaurs, but if you are careful, a bit lucky, and patient, you can avoid them on your way to the dungeon. Watch the patrols and zig zag your way. It does not work to try to go around at the southern end because the Angorodons and Ceratadons stay to close to the edge. I even pinned my party at a safe place and made the run my self (with out a running spell). At the final boss, pin your party way back, run in to aggro boss and activate the Enchanted Scythes and run away! run away! Then go back and take out the scythes first, then concentrate on Boss only (ignore the Enchanted Shields)--he goes down fairly easily. See note above about the Skelks and Minion Masters. Having Livia twice in your party? Heh, thought this was an interesting little bug. (Screenshot) I'm guessing it's because you're not meant to have Livia yet (You recieve her as a Hero upon completion), but it's a bug nonetheless. It should automatically rename the hero Livia to 'Tyrin Necromancer' as it would if two people both bring along the same hero. Bigrat2 Talk 10:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe it can't detect the name overlap because one isn't in the party. -Ezekiel 11:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Huh? What does being in the party have to do with it? Go to the Sunspear Sanctuary, add Dunkoro to your party, then walk into the Command Post. Your hero gets renamed, even though the NPC Dunkoro is not in the party. --68.187.144.197 10:35, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Bug? So I'm on this mission, on the second level, and I've killed the Inscribed Creature. I'm sitting here at the door and Gadd is just standing there like a dumbass not opening it. Help? --72.150.10.242 01:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Did you give Livia time to use her spell? --Macros 01:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've been standing here for like 10 minutes. So, yes, plenty. --72.150.10.242 01:07, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Livia has to be next to the corpse to use Extract Inscription. Then bring Gadd to the door and he'll open it. If you've already done that, then the only thing you can do is restart and make a bug report to Anet. --Macros 01:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh okay, thanks for the help btw. :) -72.150.10.242 01:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Sentry and the Hound On the first level I killed the first wave of Incubi you encounter and then I proceeded to kill the sentry. When I aggroed it, only the sentry came and fought my party, the hound kept on going. So I kill the sentry, and went to the portal that takes you to the 2ns Lvl. When I got there the most amazing thing happened!!: NOTHING. I just stood there trying to figure out what happened. At first I thought it was a bug, then after carefully reading the walkthrough on here again, I realized the quest marker wasn't on my mini map. So I went back to the place where I killed the sentry and tried to see if anything happens if I got my aggro bubble on it. Then I noticed the Skeleton Hound coming towards me, so I decided to kill it. And guess what? The quest marker appeared!! I was wondering if anyone else encountered the same thing?-- 04:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC)